Controller
by Mew Draiku
Summary: [YMxM] Malik is a normal teenager until he makes a very foolish mistake that costs him his very freedom! YGOAnimorphs crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Mew: Well, I submitted all of the chapters on the same day, so you don't have to worry about updates and such. Draiku, tell them why. It's past four thirty in the morning. –yawns-

Draiku: -sighs- Fine. Mew wasn't sure if she was going to post this since it's too weird. Almost as weird as Clashshipping! –laughs-

…

Anyway, she did some thinking. In a sense, yamis are like Yeerks. And that was the idea that sprouted this. So she decided to write it for fun since she likes writing weird things, and she finished it before she decided to post it, like she does with a lot of stories, including chapter stories.

Mew: Thank you. And the really great thing about this is that I completed twenty pages on the very first day I started it! Twenty pages! –is proud- Of course, I was exhausted by the time I could see Venus in the morning sky, so I fell asleep right after I finished those twenty pages. The computer was literally sitting on the bed in front of me with the top open. I was in BIIIIIG trouble.

Oh, and this is just me exploring my boundaries. That way I can figure them out and…tee-hee, DESTROY them! Mostly so I can become the best writer I can be. –grin-

Anyway, enjoy! And I think that this may be the only Animorphs/YGO crossover fic… eh, it might not, but hey, I'm too lazy at the moment to go and check. –grin-

Note:

/words go here/ means thought speak.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Animorphs.

Controller

Chapter 1

Malik Ishtar walked down the street late at night, bored out of his wits. Little did he know that he was making a deadly mistake.

As he was walking, he heard a strange noise, in fact, it was a sound he had never heard before. Naturally, he wondered what it was. So, he made the stupid mistake of going towards it. When he saw what was making the sounds, he let out a yell of disgust, surprise, and fear.

Standing almost twenty feet in front of him was a huge, ten-foot long centipede. Except it wasn't a centipede, its front body stood erect. It had many horrible crab pincers for arms, and a multitude of red, soulless eyes. It's mouth was round and had many pointed teeth in it. It's entire body was a sickly yellow color, almost the color of vomit.

Standing in front of the centipede/crab/worm thing was a huge lizard-like creature. It was seven feet tall, give or take an inch, and covered in blades. There was also a human standing there, actually _speaking_ with these things.

As soon as Malik released the yell, the creatures and the human immediately looked towards him. The human grinned evilly. He pointed at Malik and murmured something to the creatures, who began to advance towards him.

"No!" Malik cried. He turned to run, but the huge lizard ran faster. It gripped Malik tightly and forced him back. "Let go of me, you freak!" Malik yelled, struggling to get away.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," the human said. "We won't hurt you, after all, Visser Three likes getting new slaves. Come you two," he said to the creatures.

"Wait! What's a Visser! What do you mean he likes new slaves! Where are you taking me!" Malik demanded, and the lizard clamped a claw over his mouth.

"You'll find out all of that soon enough. Hurry up!" the human barked at the creatures. They took Malik to a McDonald's. It was closed, no one was in there. They opened the refrigerator and took him inside. Malik gasped. There was an entire staircase there! They took him down the stairs, and Malik heard screams and curses.

His eyes widened when he saw a large cave at the bottom of the stairs. There were cages all around, containing humans of all sizes, races, genders, and ages. The cages also had more lizards, some even contained the large centipedes. The huge lizard holding Malik captive carried him to a computer screen. The screen flickered on and a very strange face appeared.

The face was human in shape, covered in blue fur. It had two slanted eyes on its face, while there was another set of eyes on stalks on top of its head. It only had a few slits for a nose, and it had no mouth.

The lizard spoke to this face, this face that sent chills up Malik's spine, in a different language, one that Malik could never learn.

/Good/ said the face. Only it didn't say it, Malik heard the voice in his mind/Put him in section 35, quadrant 2. Let a high-ranking Yeerk have him./

"Yes, Visser!" the lizard said. He dragged Malik to a part of the pool. He grabbed a fistful of Malik's hair and thrust his head into the dark-grey substance. Malik gritted his teeth, then he felt something slimy touch his ear. He could have cried out if he could breath as the thing burrowed deeper into his hear. It felt horrible!

The lizard pulled him back up above the water. Malik emitted a low groan. His head hurt terribly, and he was about to ask for an Aspirin, but he couldn't move his mouth, no matter how hard he tried.

/Interesting memories, very interesting/ said a voice. Malik blinked. Where had that voice come from/So you were abused as a child? Very interesting. What? You were whipped? You, by far, are one of the most interesting hosts I've ever had./ It was the same voice. Malik tried to move his mouth, but he couldn't. /Don't even try, fool. I own you, your mind and body. I'm in control, and you are nothing but a slave./

/What? Who are you? Why can't I move/ Malik replied, mentally glaring. The voice chuckled.

/I am Marik127. As you can tell, I am a very high-ranking Yeerk because of my low number/ the voice replied. /And you are Malik Ishtar. Interesting name, Malik, in many different languages, means someone of importance. Ishtar was a Babylon deity of war and lust./

/So? So what if my name's weird? Your name sounds like a n00b's username/ Malik snapped back. /What's a Yeerk/

/A Yeerk is the most powerful thing in the universe, my friend. In our natural state we're mere slugs, as you would call us, but when we have a host we can take over entire planets, like what we'll do to your own. We took over the Gedds and the Hork-Bajir, the Taxxons surrendered to us for food! Now we will rule over your pitiful race./

/Hork-Bajir? Was that one of the creatures that took me here/ Malik asked.

/They're huge lizards, Taxxons are large centipedes, and the Gedds are basically primates. Now shut up, I need to tell that Hork-Bajir over there that I'm in control of you./ Malik felt his legs moving, but he wasn't moving them himself.

/You're…controlling me/ he said.

/Finally you've figured it out. Of course I am, now shut up/

/No! No! Get out of my head! I don't want you to control me! Get out/ Malik cried. He heard the Yeerk, Marik127, laugh at his attempt.

/Fool/ Marik replied. He told the Hork-Bajir who he was and the name of his host. /Now, I'll take you home, since it must be way past your bedtime. It's already three in the morning./

Marik took Malik home easily, using Malik's memory to show him where it was. His mother opened the door immediately. Malik thought of how his father would have beaten him if he came home this late years ago. His mother immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

"Malik! Where have you been? We were so worried about you!" she cried. "Please don't sneak out like that again, please!" Marik searched through Malik's memory to see how he'd react.

"Sorry, mom, okay?" he said exactly like Malik would have said it. He even sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I just needed to get out a bit. Alright?"

/Don't believe him/ Malik cried. /Please don't/

/Shut up. She thinks that I'm you! You fool, you can't do anything/ Marik sneered.

"Okay, Malik. Just please don't stay out that long like that again, alright? I don't want you to get hurt," she said. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, though," Marik said and he walked in. "I'm going to go to bed, alright?" he said.

"Okay. You look exhausted." Marik walked upstairs and into Malik's room. The Yeerk sifted through Malik's memory and found the location of his…diary. He lifted the mattress and opened it up. Malik gasped.

/Don't you dare read that! It's my private life! I'll…I'll kill you if you do/ Malik cried.

/And how will you do that? I control your every movement/ Marik replied. /Well, let's see…you got beat up again, your goldfish died, and…oh, hello? What's this? A crush/ Malik mentally blushed and lowered his head in shame. /On a _boy_! No wonder you don't want me to read this! Hah! So, his name's Bakura? Interesting, interesting. My, Malik, what a dirty mind you have, writing this down/ Marik added with a cackle.

/So what if I like guys? So what if I have a different sexual preference than you! You have no right to root around in my memories/ Malik yelled. /Get out of my head/ Marik just laughed.

/I'm afraid not. But I will tell you that every three days I'll be out of your head. We Yeerks have a need for something you wouldn't know of called Kandrona. So you'll have your own mind for a while, then I'll come and take you again. You'll never be free/ he said. Malik glared. /Now, you need your sleep. Good night, slave./ Malik was really exhausted, mentally, that is. He had fought with the Yeerk, but in the end he kept losing. He fell asleep, letting the darkness consume him.

-

Malik woke up. His eyes were already open. He wanted to believe that it was all a horrible dream, but it wasn't. He attempted to move his arm, but he couldn't. Then he realized that the Yeerk was speaking with his siblings.

/No/ he hissed. /Keep my siblings out of this/ he yelled at the Yeerk. Marik just laughed and continued speaking.

"Anyway, tomorrow we'll go and volunteer at the Children's Hospital. Afterwards we're going to eat out at the local Valentino's," he said to Rishid and Isis. "You guys could join. The Sharing's really nice."

/You leave them alone! Don't you dare do this/ Malik cried.

/Fool. Look. They're already considering it/ Marik replied smugly.

/Isis, Rishid! Don't! It's a trap/ Malik wanted to yell, but he couldn't move his mouth. Rishid shook his head.

"Sorry, Malik, the Sharing sounds great, but I have work," he said.

"And mom needs help at home. I can't join, sorry," Isis said.

/Gods, thank you/ Malik yelled. The Yeerk seemed angry.

"Alright, but think about it, alright?" Marik said to them, seemingly calm and collected.

"We will, when we're not as busy," Isis said.

"Okay. Well, I'd better head to school. Buy, guys," Marik said and waved, hoisting his backpack up and leaving. Malik sighed with relief.

/Damn. Well, it's only a while until we take them as involuntary hosts/ Marik said, scowling slightly.

/I'll kill you if you do, I swear I will, I'll crush you like the insignificant slug you are/ Malik yelled. /I'll kill you! I'll murder you and laugh as I do it/

/I'd like to see you try/ Marik hissed dangerously. /Bear in mind that I can slash your wrists, wait until you're almost out of blood, then crawl out of your ear and leave you to die./

/Damn you! Damn you to hell/ Malik screamed. He suddenly got an idea. Marik smirked, both mentally and physically.

/So, tell me your idea. I want to hear you say it/ he said.

/I…if I become a voluntary host…will you leave my family alone/ Malik asked. Marik laughed out loud.

/Of course not! Why would I care whether or not you're a voluntary host/ he replied smugly. /And besides, I have enough authority to order people to take your family and make them hosts. I can even kill them if I want./ Malik glared at him, mentally crying.

/I hate you. I hate you/ he screamed. Marik just laughed again. A person Malik knew to be named Marco stared at him.

"Hey, Malik? You alright?" the eighth-grader asked. Marik stopped laughing.

"Huh? Oh, of course I am. I was just thinking about last night's Family Guy," Marik said with a very convincing smile.

"You saw it too? God, that was funny!" Marco said with a grin. They walked together until they went their separate ways.

"See ya," Marco said, waving. Marik waved back and walked into the high-school.

Malik watched as Marik tapped into his memories to find out his locker combination. He opened the locker and took out the books he needed for first period. Marik walked to the classroom and sat down in his seat. Malik watched as he fooled his friends into thinking that he was really Malik and not some strange slug-like creature.

/So, that's Bakura/ Marik said suddenly. It was the first time the Yeerk had spoken in a while. Malik mentally blinked.

/Yeah. So/ he replied, slightly angry that the Yeerk was pointing it out.

/I guess that he is quite handsome. No wonder you like him/ Marik said. Malik blinked again. Why was Marik suddenly acting different/Look, this place is boring. I just want to talk a bit to pass the time. Nothing more./

/Oh. Well, you still have to pay attention. There's a test coming up next week, and I don't want to fail because of you/ Malik chided. He felt a strong wave of annoyance come from Marik. /Of course, this means that you have to study, which is almost ten times more boring then this because you know that you could be doing something else./

/Oh, shut up, brat./ Malik felt quite glad that he was making Marik feel annoyed. /You truly are different from all my other hosts. They screamed at me to let them go, for days on end, then they broke apart. You, however, are trying to annoy me as much as possible./

/Well, I might as well make the best of this, right? So, ha-ha/ Malik replied with a mental grin.

/Then I'll just sift through your memories again. Well, well, well, what's this/ Instantly, Malik's memory began playing like a television show. Malik was only ten in this one. He had his hands against the wall and he was sobbing violently. He suddenly let out another cry as the whip came in contact with his back once more.

"Brat," his father said, drunk as usual. He tucked away the whip and walked away, leaving Malik to fall to the floor and sob. The front door opened and his mother ran in and hugged him tightly, being careful of his wounds. She apologized over and over, crying quietly.

The memory stopped and Malik felt like looking away. That was only six years ago, and the whip had left horrible scars on his back. The scars served as a reminder of his childhood. Each night when he lied down, they stung very slightly, and he remembered what had happened.

Marik laughed.

/Weakling! You didn't even fight back, you just stood there and accepted your punishment. No wonder he whipped you, you coward/ he said, cackling. Malik glared, feeling his hand curl into a fist. The Yeerk had forgotten to keep control of his arm. Malik clenched his hand tightly as Marik kept laughing, not paying attention. Malik swung his arm up and punched himself in the face forcefully, making the rest of his body fall out of the chair.

/Don't you ever call me a coward again, you bastard/ Malik yelled at Marik, who had to apologize to the teacher for disrupting class.

/I'll call you whatever you want, brat. Do that again and I will kill you/ the Yeerk hissed. Malik just chuckled.

/Go ahead and do it, you wretched Yeerk. Then you'll be left without a body, again! I'm sure that you hate your natural state, I can feel it/ he replied. Marik glared at him mentally, but Malik just smirked right back.

They went through school without any more conversation.

TBC

Mew: Just go straight onto the next chapter!

Yoko: And, so we can get it tattooed onto the back of your eyelids, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Mew: This is a _very_ short chapter. But at least it's more like a book now. –shrug- What I mean by that is that the chapters can be whatever length I want them to be. You don't have to read this stuff if you don't want to, of course. –cheesy grin-

Draiku: -passing out pins that say "Mew is an idiot"-

Controller

Chapter 2

A day passed by and Marik went to the pool to rejuvenate. Malik was thrown into a cage and locked up until, only a few hours later, he was dragged to the pool and his head was thrust into it once more. Marik reentered him and took control again. Suddenly, there was a loud roar. Everyone looked to the west entrance and there, standing bravely, was a large, Bengal tiger. Around it was a wolf, a bear, a gorilla, a hawk, and a creature that looked almost like a blue centaur.

"Andalite filth!" Marik spat. Malik blinked.

/Isn't that the Visser/ he asked, confused.

/Of course not, you fool! They/re Andalites in morph/ Marik growled back, then he added, out loud, "Damn!"

The tiger leapt and smacked a Taxxon with his huge claw. Immediately, other Taxxons ran towards the wounded one and began feasting on it, to Malik's horror. The gorilla thumped his chest and smacked away a few humans with such ease it was grinning. The bear was ramming into Hork-Bajir and tossing them into the pool.

Marik heard a screech, the screech of a hawk, and looked up. He let out a scream when its talon came in contact with his face. The gorilla was about to hit Malik on the head when it suddenly stopped and stared at him.

/Malik…/ said a voice. It wasn't Marik's, but it did sound familiar, but he didn't know from where.

"Andalite filth!" Marik spat at the gorilla. He grabbed a large gun-like weapon from a controller and aimed it at the gorilla.

/STOP/ Malik cried. /Don't hurt him! Gorillas are almost extinct! You can't kill him/

"Fool! This is only a copy of a real gorilla! I'll do what I want with it!" Marik roared out loud.

/You can't because I won't let you/ Malik snarled. He fought, with all of his will and strength, and got control of the arm which was holding the deadly weapon. He aimed it at his own head and managed to get control of his mouth.

"I'm not…going to kill you…" he said, forcing each word out. "Get…away! I'm…losing control!"

"Fool! Don't you dare harm our body! Don't you dare pull that trigger, you'll kill both of us!" Marik spat, regaining control.

"I'd…rather die…than be…your…slave," Malik replied angrily. The gorilla ran off.

/Thank you/ said a voice. /Keep fighting him. Don't ever give up./ Malik knew that it was the Andalite speaking to him.

/You…you bastard! We could have destroyed an Andalite bandit! We could have been promoted to Visser! Or at least sub-Visser/ Marik screamed in rage at him.

/You mean you. You could have destroyed an Andalite bandit. You would have been promoted to Visser. I'd still be your slave/ Malik replied. Marik stalked out of the Yeerk pool to safety. He knew that the Andalites wouldn't attack someone in public.

/I don't want to hear your voice for the rest of the day/ Marik spat. /So shut up./

/What are you going to do to me if I don't shut up? You wouldn't kill your slave, and you won't hurt yourself. And you'd better bandage up my eye, before I bleed to death/ Malik said. He heard Marik growl and he watched Marik stalk back to his home.

Marik made sure that no one was inside before entering, he didn't want to arouse suspicion. Rishid, Isis, and Malik's mother were all at work. Marik found the medicine and bandages. He bandaged Malik's eye, then made his way to bed. It was already nine, and if he had his light off no one would see the bandage.

Malik sighed sadly, exhaustedly, and fell asleep too.

-

Malik woke up the next morning, discovering that Marik had told his family that he had been mugged on the way home. His "attacker" had a knife, and when Marik dodged a blow it cut the skin above and under his eye. He told them not to worry, but they did, nevertheless.

/Well, now you've officially ruined my face. I'd better be able to see out of that eye when the bandages come off/ Malik growled.

/You might die, but don't worry! At least you'll be able to see out of that eye/ Marik replied sarcastically as he walked to the local Burger King. He ordered what Malik usually ordered and sat at a table by himself. Across the restaurant he saw six kids talking, quite softly, actually.

"I am enjoying the taste of this grease! Gree. Sssss. Greeeee-ssss. Greee is an interesting noise to make in your mouth. Muh, outh," one of them said. Marik raised one eyebrow and Marco looked over to him casually, as if looking through the window at the drive-thru. He whispered something to the others, then waved. Marik waved back and smiled.

"Come over here, Malik!" Marco called. Marik got up and hurried over. "I don't think that you know my friends, right?"

"No, I don't think that I do," Marik replied.

"Alright. Anyway, this is Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax," he said. "Guys, this is Malik. We knew each other from this group we went to in elementary school. After my mom died, we went there together."

"Hello, Malik," the other five greeted. Ax added, "Mal. Ik. Ikkkk. Your name is quite a pleasing sound to make. Mae-kuh."

"Uh, nice to meet you too, Ax," Marik said nervously. "Ah. Kexx. Kexxxx. Your name is quite pleasing too." Marco chuckled while Ax looked amazed. He pointed at Malik and looked at Marco, as if asking a question, and Marco shook his head in reply.

"Oh. Earthling humor. Hyoo-mer. Hyoo. I see," Ax said, nodding his head.

"Um, sorry, but Ax isn't quite right in the head. Poor guy got dropped when he was only a baby," Rachel said quickly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease," Marik replied quickly.

"What happened to your eye?" Tobias asked. "I can see some blood seeping through the bandages. What happened?"

"I got mugged last night. The guy had a knife, and he was about to take out my eye since I didn't have money on me, but I jerked back and he only scratched me," Marik said quickly. "Well, he didn't scratch me, but he missed my eye, thankfully."

"How did you get away?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"I have a switchblade in my pocket. He dropped the knife when I nicked him with it, then he ran off. I'm just glad I had it with me," Marik said and sighed with fake relief.

"That's good. At least you remembered to always fight back, no matter what," Marco said. The words reminded Malik of the voice he had heard back at the Yeerk pool.

"Yeah. Well, bye for now, I'd better head home. Mom might get worried," Marik said.

"See ya," Marco said and waved. Marik waved back, cleaned up his food from his table, and left.

/You'd better not hurt them/ Malik hissed.

/And why wouldn't I/ Marik sneered back.

/Bastard. I hope you rot in Hell/ Malik growled. They walked awhile, not actually going back to Malik's home.

/If you were human, what would you look like/ Malik asked suddenly.

/Feh. Why would I want to be human? And why are you asking this in the first place/ Marik demanded.

/Just making conversation. I'm bored/ Malik replied.

/I dunno what I'd look like. Maybe something like this./ Marik shot a picture of how he would want to look if he was ever a human. His human version was tall, tan, and had spiky blond hair. He had dark-blue eyes, too.

/That looks almost like me/ Malik said as Marik removed the mental image.

/So? I guess that tanned skin looks best on you humans. Now let's drop it/ Marik said, sounding slightly peeved.

/I don't want to drop it. Besides, you looked kinda handsome, almost like Bakura/ Malik said. Now he didn't care what Marik thought of him, so he could be open about his opinions.

/Don't you dare hit on me. I'm not like you/ Marik snapped. /Besides, I'm not even human/ he added, softer this time. /It would be absurd for you to even consider thinking that my fantastic human form is handsome./ Malik swore that he felt a wave of sadness come from Marik.

/You sound kinda sad/ Malik said.

/So? Why should you care/ Marik demanded, now angry.

/I dunno. I guess that…I dunno, I just feel like I need to comfort someone sad or something, no matter who or what they are/ Malik replied softly.

/Hmph. You humans disgust me with your need to help others/ Marik snarled. Malik didn't reply. They walked back to his home in silence.

TBC

Mew: Onto the next!

Yoko: Again…

Mew and Yoko: Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Mew: Why are you looking up here! Go on, read it!

Draiku: Idiot…

Controller

Chapter 3

When Malik returned to the Yeerk pool, it was like always. He was put into a cage, and he sat there tiredly, thinking.

Marik changed greatly in the last few days. Whenever Malik was sad that he couldn't talk to his siblings or friends or whatever, Marik comforted him. It didn't seem like he was, but Malik felt that he was. One time Marik even let Malik have control over his body once more as long as he didn't tell anyone that Marik was there. That was when even Marik's short words of comfort couldn't help.

Marik even seemed kinder. He even stopped talking about the Sharing around Malik's family, as if he didn't care anymore. During the science test, Marik managed to get all the questions right, plus the bonus ones, getting Malik a 200. When Malik asked why, Marik just said that he didn't want to put all of his scientific knowledge to waste. But Malik felt that there was another reason.

But one thing that made Malik confused was the fact that he and Marik talked to each other more, and most of the time they didn't insult each other. Of course, whenever Malik was upset he usually blamed it on the Yeerk, but otherwise he'd never say an unkind word to him. Heck, even when Malik figured out that Ax was actually an Andalite, Marik didn't tell Visser, even though he knew. (Malik had figured out this by, assuming that Andalites couldn't taste, thinking over the fact that Ax got excited whenever he ate something with an "exciting" flavor. Marik had literally slapped himself when he figured out that it was _that_ obvious.)

_Am I falling in love?_ Malik asked himself while in the cage. _No. I can't be. Not with an alien, especially one that's slug-like and parasitic. Besides, Bakura's the only one for me. Hands down. _He sighed softly, hugging his legs to his chest. The thoughts were making him feel so confused! But then again, Marik's human form was very handsome…but still, he wasn't really a human. And he would probably never be one, either.

Malik pushed away his feelings for Marik and convinced himself that he hated him. It was hard, but at least the Yeerk wouldn't know that he had been thinking such things.

Finally, a Hork-Bajir came and led him out of his cage. He grabbed Malik and forced him to the pool, then thrust his head into the sludge. Malik waited for the sensation of Marik entering him. When he felt it, he mentally sighed and waited for Marik to take over his body again.

/Welcome back/ Malik said dully once Marik had wrapped himself around his brain.

/I see that you're chipper as usual/ Marik replied. /Anything happen/

/No. Nothing./

/Good./

/You're going to need to breathe sometime, Yeerk/ Malik said, feeling his lungs hurt.

/Oh. Sorry./ Marik lifted his head up out of the sludge. He recalled that Malik only called him "Yeerk" when he was especially worried or angry. Otherwise he just called him by name, or at least part of his name.

/So? What are we doing today/ Malik asked as Marik used a towel to dry himself off.

/I dunno./

/Oh. And…is it alright if I tell my family about you/

/No./

/Please? I think that they should know. Or at least let me be in control around them, please, so I can actually speak with them./ He felt Marik considering this.

/First promise me that you won't tell them of me unless I give you permission, and that if I need to get to the pool you won't resist/ Marik said.

/I swear./

/Good. Now let's get home./ Malik blinked. Marik had never called Malik's home his own, never. He would usually say something like "Let's get back to your home," or something. /Don't say a word/ Marik added sharply, hearing Malik's thoughts.

/I didn't say anything/ Malik replied innocently. He felt a wave of slight depression come over Marik, and he wondered why. /Is something wrong/ he asked.

/No! Nothing's wrong and we will leave it at that/ Marik snapped.

/Okay, okay, sheesh/ Malik said, mentally rolling his eyes. They finally arrived at his house and Marik let Malik have control.

/Remember, don't tell them unless I let you/ Marik said.

/I know. I won't/ Malik replied, a little sadly.

/What's your problem/ Marik snapped.

/I want them to know, just in case something happens. I want them to know not to hurt you or anything/ Malik mumbled. Marik blinked.

/What do you mean…/ he asked suspiciously.

/Well, let's say that I have to wear a helmet for something. And let's say that the chances of me getting hit on the head are very high. If they knew that you were here, then I could have a good reason not to do it/ Malik explained.

/And why would you care whether or not I get hurt/ Marik demanded.

/I don't know/ Malik replied honestly. There was a moment of silence.

/Fine. You can tell them/ Marik said in a low growl.

/Thank you/ Malik said gratefully.

/I should be thanking you. You're the one who doesn't want me to get hurt, for reasons I don't know, or care about./

/Then you're welcome/ Malik said, mentally grinning. He walked inside and found his mom and brother working in the kitchen, while Isis took a break and watched television.

"Mom? Isis, Rishid?" Malik said. "Can I tell you something…important?" His mother and brother walked out of the kitchen.

"What is it, Malik?" his mother asked. Isis turned off the TV as Rishid and his mom sat on the couch.

"Um…I don't really know how to start this, but…do you believe in aliens?" he asked dumbly.

"No," Rishid and his mother said.

"Kind of," Isis replied.

"Well, then what if I told you that there was an alien inside of my head that can control my every movement?"

"I'd laugh at you," Rishid said with a true, big-brother grin.

"I'd probably ignore you," his mother admitted.

"I dunno. I'd probably just laugh and humor you," Isis said with a giggle.

"Okay, now I know that my family doesn't believe a word I say. Anyway, remember on that night that I came home real late?" Malik said. They nodded. "That night I was taken to a huge pool, where they forced my head into a slimy, grey sludge. That was when one of these weird aliens entered my head and took control of me. And remember when I came home that night? That wasn't me talking."

"Of course it was. You said what you always say every night you sneak out," his mother said.

"I know, but the alien, Marik, could read my mind. He knows everything about me, my past, my thoughts, everything. I didn't want to believe it at first, but it was true. And before I forget, Isis and Rishid, do _not_, under any circumstances, join the Sharing. It's a set up for the Yeerks, which are the aliens I'm talking about." Isis and Rishid looked at each other nervously.

"Anyway," Malik continued, "only a few days back when you saw that I had this cut? Well, I wasn't mugged at all. When we were in the Yeerk pool, a huge hawk came flying and it cut my eye. That's how I got it, the cut."

"Malik, no offense, but this isn't exactly believable. If you're telling the truth, then can we see this mind-controlling alien?" Rishid said dully. He looked at Malik like he was insane. Malik pouted slightly.

"I'll have to ask him to come out," he replied.

/Marik, they--/

/I know. I heard. And I'll come out, if you like. Through your left ear, since that's the one I use all the time to get in/ Marik replied. /But let me come back in right afterwards. I can't survive in a dry place for very long./

/Thank you./ Malik put his hand underneath his ear casually and waited for Marik to crawl out. Finally, Marik appeared. He squeezed out of Malik's ear and onto his soft hand, causing his family to gasp in horror and disgust.

"Oh, gods," Isis said softly. "It…it crawled out of your ear."

"I know. Anyway, this is Marik, the alien controlling me. Well, not now and when I was talking to you, but anytime else. During school, when I'm coming home from school, if I ever go outside, he's controlling me," Malik said, holding Marik gently. "And, man, this is definitely one of the weirdest talks I've ever had with you guys. I never imagined that I would tell you guys something like 'hey, mom, guess what? I'm being controlled by a slug-like alien'!" He chuckled quietly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It didn't work.

"So…you were telling the truth?" Rishid said, eyes wide.

"Yeah. But please, don't tell anyone else! I don't want Marik to get hurt, or any of the other hosts at the Yeerk pool," Malik begged.

"Okay, we won't tell anyone, but can we at least speak with Marik? I need to tell him something," his mother said, suddenly sounding angry.

"Alright," Malik said, slightly worried. Suddenly, there was a crash and a screech of a hawk. The hawk flew through the window and snatched Marik out of Malik's hand. Malik gasped and stood up.

"No, don't!" he cried. "Please don't harm him! Please!" He ran after the hawk and grabbed it by its red tail-feathers.

/Let go of me! This is only for the best/ the hawk said, flapping madly.

"I told you to let go! Marik and I…we've become friends!" The hawk, the Andalite, was definitely surprised, though he didn't say it.

/Fine, but it's your loss/ he said, dropping the Yeerk. Malik caught him and realized that Marik felt quite dry. He hurried to the sink, filled it up, and gently put Marik inside. The hawk sat on the table, watching him carefully.

"Personally, mister Andalite, I don't think that this is my loss at all. If you become friends with someone who would usually be an enemy, that's a gain," Malik said, glaring.

/Whatever./

"Oh, and you know Ax, right? Both of us know that he's an Andalite, and you must be one of the people he was sitting with at the table at Burger King," Malik added.

/T-the Yeerk knows/ the hawk said.

"Yeah. So, which one were you? Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, or Marco?"

/I was Tobias. But just so you know, I'm what Andalites call a _nothlit_, someone trapped in a morph for staying over the two hour limit. This is my normal form./

"You're stuck as a hawk? And there's a limit?" Malik asked. The hawk nodded, a very human gesture. Rishid walked in, staring at the hawk with large eyes.

"I'm never going to get over this," he said. "Mind controlling aliens? Talking hawks? Gods…" Malik chuckled.

/Anyway, yeah. There's a two hour limit, and if you stay in a morph longer than that, then you're stuck in the morph forever. Of course, I can morph, thanks to someone called the Puppet Master./

"Weird…" Malik said softly.

/I'd better get going. If you want, I can tell the others not to hurt you or your Yeerk/ Tobias offered.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that," Malik said, smiling gratefully. Tobias nodded again and flew out of the broken window. Malik picked up Marik to check on him and placed him next to his ear again. Marik instantly crawled inside and Rishid watched with amazement.

"How could you!" Marik yelled, both mentally and physically, pacing back and forth. "How could you let the Andalites get me!" He was clearly upset.

/Marik, please listen to me. Tobias broke through the window and grabbed you. He must have seen you, since hawks can see very well. I had no idea that he was going to do it/ Malik replied calmly. He tried to calm Marik, but he didn't know how to without a body.

"You're lying! I know you are!" Marik yelled. Tears began forming in his eyes and they flowed down his face.

"Malik, are you alright?" Rishid asked, trying to comfort him.

"I'm not Malik!" Marik snapped, shoving Rishid away.

/Marik, I'm not lying. I swear that I'm not. I know that you're upset, and probably reeeealllly ticked off, but you need to believe me. If I had wanted to kill you, I would've done so while you were in my hand. I wouldn't have let them take you/ Malik said. Marik continued pacing, not knowing what to say. He finally stopped and kept his head lowered. /I'm really sorry for doing that. I shouldn't have told them in the first place/ Malik said.

/Fine/ Marik murmured. /I believe you. Just…next time, if there is a next time…be more careful. Please./

/I promise I will. Oh, and my mom wants to talk to you, so be careful/ Malik added.

/Oh, shit. She's pissed, right/ Marik asked.

/Yeah. Or at least she seemed to be. She's very good at hiding her emotions when she wants to/ Malik said with a slight chuckle. Marik chuckled back. He walked into the living room with Rishid following him. Malik's mother stood up, looking Marik in the eye.

"First of all, are you my son, or the alien?" she asked in a sharp tone.

"I'm the Yeerk," Marik replied. Malik's mother instantly slapped him across the face, glaring. Isis and Rishid gasped. She only did that when she was _really_ angry. Marik put his hand to his cheek and looked to her with wide eyes.

"If you get my son hurt again, then I won't hesitate to tie you up in the basement until you die! I've been observing your behavior over the last week, and every three days you leave for a long time, which means that there must be something you have to do that's important to your survival! So if I lock you away until three days have passed, then you will probably die," she snapped. Marik's eyes widened even more.

"You wouldn't!" he choked out.

"I would. Oh, and Malik, sorry for the slap, dear, but he deserves it for giving you that awful scar," she added, now smiling. "But I swear, if you get him hurt again, I'll leave you to die." She pointed her finger at Marik, glaring again.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Marik stuttered. Malik was laughing so hardly he felt his lungs hurt, or at least he imagined that he did. /Shut up, Malik/ Marik said, mentally pouting. /It's really not funny./

/Gods, yes it is/ Malik replied. /I knew that she'd say something like that! I knew it/

/Your mom's mean! I'm glad that I never even knew my parents, if this is what they act like all the time/ he mumbled. /I'm going to let you have control again, alright? She scares me./ Malik took over once again, except he was laughing so hard that he fell over and clutched his sides.

"Malik? Or is that the alien?" his mother said.

"It's me, Malik," he managed out. "He's scared of you! Oh, gods! He used to be all arrogant and stuff before you did that!"

"Good," she said, helping him up. "Now, I have one more thing to ask you. Is he forcing you to do this?" Malik stopped laughing and blinked.

"At first, yes, but now…well, he hasn't started controlling me during this time at all, or he hasn't stopped me, so I guess that I'm letting him control me by my own wishes now," he said.

"I see," she said solemnly.

"Mom, he's blind and almost totally deaf in his natural state. I imagine that the pool is like a dark, silent prison, or at least to me it is. I wouldn't want to live that way, would you?" he asked.

"No, not at all, but are you sure that this is the right decision?" she replied. Malik nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure," he said.

"Then if you believe it is right, then I do too," she said, pulling him into a hug. Malik smiled.

"Thanks," he said softly and she pulled away. Rishid stood up, clapping his hand on Malik's shoulder.

"I might not ever look at you the same way again, especially if you have a bad-tempered, alien slug in your head, but you're still my brother, blondie," he said with a grin and ruffled Malik's hair. Malik chuckled.

"Whatever, baldie," he replied with a grin. Rishid laughed. Isis got up and hugged Malik tightly.

"Be careful," she said softly. "Don't get hurt again when you go to the pool again."

"How did you know I was going to the pool?" Malik asked as she pulled away.

"You said that there were other hosts there, so I figured that Marik has to go there every few days to rejuvenate or something. And you said that a hawk attacked you, so I'm guessing that there were other hawks or something there also, which means that there was an attack. I don't want to see you with even more scratches or something, alright?" she said, keeping Malik an arm's length away. "So be careful. If someone attacks, take cover, hide somewhere, even if you have to go into the pool."

"Okay, I promise," he said softly. She smiled.

"Good."

They spent the rest of the evening chatting with both Malik and Marik.

TBC

Mew and Yoko: Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Mew: Nice long chapter. See how inconsistent I am?

Draiku: Idiot!

Controller

Chapter 4

Malik sat in his cage at the Yeerk pool once again, leaning against the back. He had wanted to become a voluntary host, but the Yeerks in charge just laughed and didn't believe him. So he was stuck in the cage for now. He looked at his watch and walked to the front of the cage.

"Hey! You! The Hork-Bajir! It's time for Marik to control me again," he called. The Hork-Bajir rolled his eyes and opened the cage.

"Fine, since you're so eager, child, let's see you put your head in the pool yourself. I'm tired of the thrashing that involuntary hosts do," he spat.

"Yeah, yeah, you big, green, monstrosity of a lizard," Malik replied. He went to the edge of the pool and stuck his head into the sludge, waiting for Marik to come. He felt Marik at the entrance of his right ear, and then he watched as Marik swam around his head to his left. Malik smiled slightly, wondering how he could tell which ear was which.

/Just so you know/ Marik said once he was inside and had his head out of the sludge/Yeerks have something similar to sonar. It's extremely sketchy, but it helps us identify our hosts./

/So that's how you could tell which ear was my left one/ Malik replied, feeling Marik dry his head off.

/Yeah. When we're up close to something we can 'see' it clearly with the sonar/ he replied.

/That's neat/ Malik said softly.

/And you seriously called that Hork-Bajir over there a big, green monstrosity of a lizard/ Marik asked with a laugh. /You're lucky that I'm not a low-ranked Yeerk. Otherwise the Visser would have excused him if he chose to cut off your head./

/Then I should be more careful around them/ Malik replied.

/Especially Taxxons. If you have a large open wound, they won't hesitate to eat you alive. They're cannibals, you saw it/ Marik pointed out.

/Don't remind me. That was disgusting./

/I'm just glad that I never had to control one of those things. The Gedd was okay, the Hork-Bajir was better, and then when I started controlling humans…well, let's just say that you're better than some bark-eating lizard./

/What! The Hork-Bajir eat bark/ Malik asked, amazed.

/That's what the blades are for. Cutting bark. They're peaceful by nature, but the Yeerks who were in charge of taking over their planet saw them as weapons. I wasn't born back then, I'm still quite young./

/How old are you? You've never told me./

/Thirty-nine Yeerk years, but I'm only seventeen earthling-years old/ Marik replied.

/So you're still a teen./

/Exactly. The only problem is puberty. According to your memories, earthlings experience it too/ Marik said.

/Yup. It sucks big time. We get acne and sweaty and stuff, our voices crack…gods, it really sucks. But being a teenager is great, otherwise/ Malik said, mentally grinning.

/When Yeerks get it, we become extremely active, more active than usual. We get bigger, our sonar doesn't work as well, and we have to re-train ourselves to enter hosts/ Marik said.

/Then you have it worse./

/I guess so, especially when I had it. Before I was thirteen earth-years old, I could enter hosts whenever I wanted, pretty much. Then I grew larger, and I had to be trained again./

/Wow. That sucks./

/Yeah, I guess it does. Anyway, do you want to go anywhere specific/ he asked. Malik mentally shrugged as Marik left through one of the many exits of the Yeerk pool.

/I don't know. What about you/ he asked.

/Someplace quiet. I want to tell you something./

/Okay, then maybe the lake/ Malik suggested. /I know a spot near it that's entirely private./

/That sounds good. Let's go./ Marik walked to the lake and Malik let him access his memories to find the area.

/This is it/ Malik said. /You took us right to it./ Marik smiled slightly.

/Wow, it is quiet here. You're good at choosing spots like this/ he commented. Malik, surprised by the sudden comment, paused to see if he wasn't imagining things.

/Thank you/ he finally said. Marik sat himself against a weeping willow and stared at the sky.

/You really do have a beautiful planet. We Yeerks shouldn't be trying to take it over. The Visser wants to eliminate all forms of dangerous life here if we ever manage to enslave the entire human race/ Marik murmured. /Which, of course, leaves almost no creatures left. And all the very dangerous ones have bright colors and beautiful pelts./

/I guess so/ Malik replied softly, wondering where this was going. Marik didn't answer, even though Malik knew that he could read his mind.

/The Yeerk home planet is quite dull. We're the only dangerous creatures there, and there are no predators. Most of the other creatures are stupid enough to fall into the pools and get infested./

/What was your planet like/ Malik asked. Marik sighed softly, closing their eyes and trying to remember.

/I only remember seeing it through the eyes of a Gedd. They had horrible vision, and the entire world looked strange/ he said, sending a mental image to Malik. /The grass was coarse and rough, the very trees were small and twisted, the sky was yellow and sickly. But it was all wonderful the first time I saw it. I had been totally blind up until I got my first host. I never wanted to leave that body, never. But it was only a drill, and in only a few minutes I had to return to the Yeerk pool, Sulp Niar./

/It doesn't look so bad/ Malik said. /And Sulp Niar was the name of the pool/

/Yes. It was the biggest pool around, with libraries and schools and such. Kind of like America, here on Earth. Anyway, even with the libraries and the schools and everything, when I first saw it…it looked horrible. I grew to hate my very life source./

/Wait a second, how would you have libraries/

/In our natural state, Yeerks have little protrusions on our bodies that we can enter into the walls of the pool. A computer connects to them and allows us to read./

/Oh. Um, sorry for interrupting./

/That's alright. Anyway, after a while I finally got assigned my own host. I could be free for three days, until I had to return. The first time I entered that body, I lost track of time and almost died, but thankfully someone rushed me to the pool. After an even longer period of time, I was promoted and got to come here. At first I thought that I'd get a host body as soon as I arrived because of my high status, but I waited for months, an entire year. It was…horrible. I was blind, mute, and mostly deaf for an entire year with nothing to do, and I could be killed at any moment. I was…afraid./

/And then I came along/

/Exactly. And because of you, I got to see how wonderful Earth really is. It was better than my home planet, much better. The creatures here are intelligent, they fight for their survival, when the creatures on the Yeerk planet are bumbling morons who wouldn't realize that they were going to die until it was too late./

/I see/ Malik mumbled.

/Anyway, I want to thank you for tolerating me, even befriending me. And I want to apologize for being so cruel to you during the first few days./

/It's alright, really/ Malik insisted.

/No it's not. I made you cry, Malik. And you still befriended me. I couldn't believe it at first, but it was true. And…I know that you may dislike me for saying this, but…I've grown to love you, even though you and I are entirely different./ Malik's eyes widened in disbelief. Marik loved him? It didn't seem possible, but it was true.

/Marik…you're telling the truth? You really mean that/ Malik asked.

/Yes. I do./

/Because…a few days ago, I did some thinking myself. I denied what I was thinking about, said that it was a lie, and tried to forget about it. But…I think that I love you too, Marik/ Malik murmured. He felt a wave of surprise and happiness come from Marik.

/You mean that/ he asked, sounding all choked up.

/Yes, I'm telling the truth/ Malik said happily.

/Oh, gods/ Marik whispered. /I just wish that I had my own set of arms so I could hold you./ Malik smiled warmly.

/I wish that I could hold you without crushing you or something/ he said, emitting a laugh from Marik.

/So we're in love, but we can't do anything to show that we're in love/ Marik said with a chuckle. /I can tell you that I love you, but I can't hold you or kiss you…/ Malik smiled sadly.

/Maybe there is a way/ he said softly. Marik raised an eyebrow.

/How/ he asked.

/Maybe, just maybe, we could go to Tobias and the others and tell them that you want to be human. Maybe they have a kind of technology that can allow a person to morph, I'm sure that the Andalites aren't just born with that ability./

/You're a genius, Malik. A genius. The Andalites do have something that allows people to change into animals. It's a blue box, I've seen it in pictures/ Marik said. Malik grinned.

/I'm guessing that they're over at Jake's. He seems like the leader, you know./

/True. Let's go then, you lead the way./ Malik smiled, taking control of their body and he managed to find Jake's home. He knocked on the door and it was opened by a teenager about his age.

"Hello, is Jake here?" Malik asked him.

"What do you need him for?" the teen asked.

"Oh, we're just buddies, you know. I was wondering if he'd like to play some basketball."

"Sorry, he's over at Cassie's."

"Oh. Thank you, anyway," Malik said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever."

Malik left and went to Cassie's.

/Do you think it would be rude to talk to him when he's over at someone's house/ Malik asked.

/They're not in there/ Marik said. /Teenagers usually hang out in the living room or something, right? Well, they're not there. The light in the barn is on, though, let's check there./

/Good idea. Oh, look! A hawk just flew in. They're definitely in there./

/How do you know/

/Tobias is a hawk. He was probably watching us./

/True. Well, let's go in./ Malik knocked on the door. He heard a "Hurry up, Ax!" and suspected that he was morphing to human.

"Just a second!" said Cassie's voice. "Okay, come in." Malik opened the door and everyone instantly stiffened when he walked in.

"Don't worry, I don't have a Dracon Beam on me or something, I just want to ask you a favor," he said quickly.

"And what would that be, controller?" Rachel growled. "You want to turn us over to the Yeerks or something, Yeerk?"

"I'm not being controlled at the moment. I swear," Malik said.

/Tell them that I have no intention of handing them over to Visser Three, and repeat what I say to you to them/ Marik said.

"Marik, my Yeerk, has no intention of handing you over to Visser Three," Malik repeated.

/I only want to be a human so I have no need for Kandrona rays, so I can be free./

"He only wants to become a human so he doesn't need to go to the pool every three days, so he can be free."

"How do we know that he won't morph something dangerous and attack us?" Jake asked suspiciously.

/I won't have the DNA of a tiger or something dangerous./

"He won't have the DNA of a dangerous animal, like a tiger. He wouldn't be able to attack you," Malik said.

"Oh. Yeah."

/And I'd have to be in my natural form in order to acquire a dangerous animal. That would be a danger to my life./

"He'd have to be a Yeerk to acquire a dangerous animal, and that would put his own life in danger."

/I give them my word./

"He gives you his word." By now, Ax had morphed back to an Andalite, just in case.

/The word of a Yeerk is worthless/ he sneered.

"Ax…I think that it would be safe. He wouldn't be able to attack us at all, he'd be helpless," Cassie said.

/I agree/ Tobias added. /Malik told me that he befriended Marik./

"We'll vote. Excuse us for a second, Malik," Jake said. Malik nodded and waited for them to make their decision. Only a minute later, they turned around.

"Okay, we'll let him become human," Jake said.

"Thank you so much," Malik said, speaking for both himself and Marik. Malik felt a wave of joy come from Marik.

/Wait here. I'll go get the cube/ Tobias said. He flew away, then returned a bit later with the small, blue cube in his talons. He dropped it into Jake's palm. Jake got up and walked to Malik.

"He has to be in some sort of liquid, right?" he asked. Malik nodded.

"Yeah," he said. They walked to the sink and filled it up. Marik crawled out of Malik's ear and into his outstretched palm. He gently slipped Marik into the sink, and Jake carefully put the blue box into the water. Marik found it with his sonar and swam to it. After a few minutes, Malik took Marik out of the water, hoping that he had gotten the ability to morph. Suddenly, he blinked.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"He's growing," Malik whispered. "And changing!"

"Quick, lay him down on the counter, he must be morphing!" Malik gently did so and after only a minute of morphing, Marik was human, and he looked exactly like the image he had sent Malik, he had tanned skin, spiky blond hair, and grey-blue eyes. He got up, since he had been lying face-down on the counter.

"It worked," he whispered, staring at his hands with amazement.

"How did you do that?" Malik whispered. "You didn't have the DNA of someone who looks like this…"

"I know. I acquired you and manipulated your DNA so that I'd look like this. DNA is a chemical, so you can manipulate it to your liking. Yeerks can do this all without any problem," Marik said with a grin. "Of course, the chances that I turned out like this and not some horrible mutant were very low, but it actually worked."

"I'm so happy," Malik said, grinning like an idiot.

"Gods, me too," Marik murmured.

/Of course, you're going to need some clothes. There are teenage girls in here, and being naked around them might count as sexual harassment/ Tobias said, chuckling. Marik blushed.

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled. Cassie laughed and tossed him a towel and Marik immediately covered himself with it. "Thanks," he said, still embarrassed.

"I bet my clothes will fit you. I could go run and get some," Malik offered.

"Yeah, they would fit," Marik said.

"I'll go get some," Malik said. "Um, make sure that he isn't seen by some adult, okay? He can't get in trouble during his first few minutes as a human."

"Sure. Come over here, Marik. Sometimes Ax hides back here when my dad walks in to check on us. He doesn't morph quite fast," Cassie said, taking Marik's hand and leading him to a stall. Malik and Marik thanked her, then Malik left to get the clothes. Ax kept glaring at Marik, although. Marik chuckled.

"I guess we'll never get along, Andalite," he said.

/I will never befriend a Yeerk/ Ax hissed, morphing back to a human. /Especially one who knows the secrets of these people, the Animorphs./

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to go back to the Yeerk pool ever again. In fact, I'm just going to live my life as a normal human would, and I don't want to interact with Taxxons, Hork-Bajir, Gedds, or Yeerks ever again," Marik said. "I don't ever want to see the Yeerk pool again. Never."

"So you'll stay in morph for more than two hours?" Marco asked.

"Exactly. No more need for Kandrona, no more danger of getting my head lopped off by Visser Three, no more screams of the involuntary hosts. And, of course, no more worry about being killed by the so called 'Andalite bandits'." He grinned and winked at the Animorphs. "I'm free, and I never want to go back to that life."

"I see. So you're not going to tell Visser Three? About us, I mean?" Jake asked.

"Of course not. I'd never sell out the lives of those who allowed me to use the morphing cube. And I thank you for allowing me to do so," Marik added.

"No problem, Marik," Cassie said. "We've only let one other Yeerk use the blue box. That was Aftran."

"Seriously!" Marik asked, surprised. "I wondered what had happened to her. She was stolen by one of you, just before getting interrogated by Visser, then never seen or heard of again. Wow."

"Yup. Wow is right," Rachel mumbled.

/Malik's back/ Tobias said. Jake opened the door for him.

"Thanks," Malik said. "Sorry I took so long, Marik, mom asked me what I needed them for, and she didn't believe me when I said they were for you, so I just said that they were for a friend who had slipped in some dog doo. Then she asked for who, so I said, sorry, that they were for Marco. She gave me this look."

"I so would not slip in dog doo!" Marco objected. "And I'm shorter than you! And now she's gonna think that I'm a lame klutz!"

"That's why she gave me the look. Sorry, it was all I could think of at the moment. And she won't believe that you're a klutz when she sees that Marik really needed them." Malik handed the clothing to Marik.

"Thanks, Malik," he said. "Ooh! Khakis!"

"I had no idea that Yeerks actually cared about their clothing!" Rachel said, sounding surprised.

"We get fashion sense from human hosts," Marik explained, pulling the boxers on while keeping the towel around his waist. "According to Malik, he has good fashion sense."

"Seriously? For crying out loud, Marik! He wears a vest that shows off his belly! He's a guy! He should wear something like Marco's wearing!" she replied.

"I'll wear what I want, thank you very much," Malik said, leaning against the wooden division of one of the horse stalls.

"I like Malik's shirt," Marik added. "Why? Is that bad fashion sense?"

"Yes," Rachel said.

"No," Malik said right when Rachel said "yes." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh well, you two dress up however you want to," she said. "No matter how bad it looks," she added as an afterthought.

"Xena: Warrior Princess strikes again!" Marco said, grinning. Rachel hit him on the arm with her fist. They joked around for a while, then Malik decided to go home. They said their goodbyes and left.

TBC

Mew and Yoko: Please R&R! Next chapter is the conclusion thingy!


	5. Chapter 5

Mew: The last chapter of Controller! Yay! Now I have at least one completed chapter story!

Draiku: This is _so_ cheating. Cheater.

Mew: -sticks tongue out at Draiku-

Draiku: Idiot…!

Controller

Chapter 5

Marik clutched Malik's hand tightly as they walked back to Malik's home.

"So we'll never mention Yeerks or anything again?" Malik said. Marik nodded.

"Yeah. I just want to forget about that life," he murmured. Malik smiled at him.

"You have to admit, though, that it was kinda exciting," he said. Marik chuckled.

"For you, maybe, but for me it was just daily crap," he said. "You know, threatening to burn a gorilla with a Dracon beam, slithering into the ear cannel of some teenager and controlling him like a puppet, then falling in love with him, same old, same old." Malik laughed and pulled himself closer to Marik, wrapping one arm around his torso. Marik smiled and put his arm around Malik's shoulders lovingly.

"I guess so," Malik murmured. He looked at a clock on a bank. "Just thirty minutes left until two hours and one minute pass."

"Good," Marik said, looking at the clock himself and smiling. "Thirty minutes until I'm entirely free."

"What do you mean?" Malik asked.

"I'm not totally free until I can't ever become a Yeerk again. Just a while ago the Yeerks created something called a 'demorphing' ray. If they hit me with it, I'll become a Yeerk again. They might take me to the Yeerk pool and interrogate me, and then starve me to death."

"Then we'll hurry home. I'm guessing that the Yeerks never attack in public unless they absolutely must," Malik said. Marik nodded.

"That's true. And even though they know that you were a host, they wouldn't care if I never turned up again. I'm not as important as Visser Three. And they'll suspect that, even if you tell someone, they'll think you're insane and not believe you, unless someone you would tell is controlled by a Yeerk. Then you'd be killed, so we can't tell anyone, not a soul, of the Yeerks. Anyone could be one."

"I see." They walked together for a little while in silence. "Then…what's your name going to be?" Malik asked.

"What do you mean?" Marik replied.

"Well, you want to live as an earthling, right? So you'll need a first, middle, and last name. Or at least a first and a last."

"I see. Well, from what I've learned, middle names never sound like the person and they're pretty much pointless. So I'll just have a first and a last. Marik can be my first name, and my last name…heh, how about Ishtal?" he said, grinning at Malik, who shook his head and smiled.

"You're insane. But it does sound nice," he said, smiling at Marik. "Oh, and you'll come to school with me."

"I have to go to school?" Marik whined. Malik nodded.

"Or you'll be arrested for playing hooky."

"Damn. Well, that's alright," Marik said. They arrived at Malik's home and smiled at each other, drawn into each other's eyes. Malik closed his eyes gently and they pulled into a gentle kiss. They hugged each other tightly.

"Welcome home, Marik," Malik said, just as the final minute passed. Marik was now human. "We'll have to tell mom, of course."

"I'm still scared of her." Malik chuckled.

"Don't worry. If she hated you, she would have killed you on the day I told her of you, or at least she would have tried to," he said. "And I would have stopped her, of course."

"Alright," Marik said, though still unsure.

"Oh, and I'm sorry for telling you to rot in Hell and such a few days ago, and saying that you're stupid, since you're not. You'll ace Science class, but I'm guaranteeing that History will screw you, since it screws me, and most of the facts you got from me were most likely useless or false," Malik added.

"Oh, that helps. The history thing, I mean," Marik said. Malik laughed and rang the doorbell. It was answered by his mom.

"Malik, you're back!" she said happily. "Who's this?" She looked to Marik.

"Mom, this is Marik. He used to be the Yeerk controlling me," Malik said with a grin. His mother stared at him with wide eyes.

"How did…how did he…" she stammered.

"Don't repeat anything we tell you, or you'll probably be interrogated by the Yeerks. Anyway, from our friends. They let Marik use the morphing technology, and he morphed a human. It's been two hours now, so he's one permanently. Is it alright if he stays with us?" Malik asked.

"I…I see. If it were anyone else telling me this, I wouldn't believe them, but since you're telling me this is must be true," she murmured.

"So can he stay?" Malik asked. She nodded.

"Of course he can. Come in, both of you," she said, smiling.

"Thank you, ma'am," Marik said, bowing slightly.

"Now come in. It's late," she said. They walked inside, Malik giving Marik the "I told you so" look. Marik just chuckled and shrugged.

"Where are Isis and Rishid?" Malik asked.

"They're both asleep. You two should get to bed…wait, where's Marik going to sleep…" she thought about it.

"We can bunk together," Malik said.

"Are you sure that's alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. She nodded.

"Well, then good night, you two," she said.

"Good night, mom," Malik said.

"Thanks again for letting me stay," Marik said. They went upstairs and into Malik's room. Malik and Marik stripped themselves of their clothing, except for their boxers, and climbed into bed. Marik saw the scars on Malik's back and his eyes glazed over. He reached out with a hand to touch them. Malik blinked and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. Marik nodded.

"Yes, but…I'm sorry for making fun of your memory of your father. I can't believe I did that," he murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Malik said, turning around on the bed. "It's not a big deal."

"To me it is," Marik said, averting Malik's gaze. Malik took his hand tightly, holding it.

"Sorry for punching you that day," he said.

"I deserved it."

"No, you did not. Marik, please, don't feel bad. You have your own body now, please be happy. I am," Malik said, smiling.

"I am happy that I have my own body, but I'm never going to forgive myself for doing that."

"Marik, I forgave you a long time ago. Don't worry about it," Malik repeated. Marik said nothing. "Let's just go to bed, alright? You look exhausted." Marik nodded and they lied down, pulling the blankets over their bodies.

-

It was Isis's turn to wake Malik up the next morning. Yes, they took turns waking Malik since he was such a deep sleeper, and he was usually very crabby if awoken.

She walked inside and flicked on the light. Then she gasped. She hurried out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where she saw her mother and brother eating breakfast.

"Who's that guy Malik was sleeping with!" she asked.

"That was Marik," Rishid answered. "You remember the Yeerk in Malik's head? He became a human."

"Seriously! Oh, gods, he's…beautiful, and he's exactly like the frog prince! A total hunk!" she breathed, blushing.

"…and he's taken," Malik said, appearing at the doorway. Marik was behind him, blushing, since he had woken up with Malik's arm wrapped tightly around his torso.

"What? You're awake?" she stuttered.

"Your shrill shriek of excitement woke both of us up," Malik said.

"Oh. Sorry. And what do you mean, he's taken?" she asked.

"What do you think? Marik and I are together," Malik said.

"You're kidding," Isis said. "That is _so_ not fair."

"Malik! Your mom…" Marik said, a bit worriedly. Malik's mom chuckled.

"I already knew, actually," she said. "The moment Malik suggested that you share a bed I knew that something was going on between you two."

"See, Marik? I told you," Malik said with a grin. Rishid snorted with laughter.

"This is almost exactly like Beauty and the Beast," he said.

"Oh? How so?" Malik asked. Rishid grinned at him.

"You're Beauty, and Marik's the Beast. At first, they dislike each other because the Beast is forcing Beauty to stay at the castle, then they become friends after a while, and after that they fall in love. When they fall in love, the Beast becomes a handsome prince and they live happily ever after," he said. Marik tried to hide his own laughter with coughs.

"I'm not a girl!" Malik whined.

"Well, maybe so, but technically you are," Isis said. Rishid spat out the milk he was drinking into his bowl of cereal.

"Isis!" her mom scolded, blushing.

"…I still don't get it," Malik said dully. Marik, however, did get it, and he had a nosebleed.

"Gods, you're naïve," Rishid said, staring at Malik in disbelief.

"Okay, I do get it, but honestly, does one talk about their…you know…at the table?" Malik said.

"'Scuse me," Marik said, hurrying to the bathroom when he felt his nose bleeding. After a while, he returned and sat at the table to eat. Malik, Isis, Rishid, and their mom were speaking, but Marik was mostly silent.

"Why're you so quiet?" Rishid asked after a while of talking. Marik looked up.

"Hn?" he replied.

"You used to talk a lot, so why aren't you speaking as much?" Malik asked. Marik shrugged.

"I guess that it's because I've never really had my own voice before," he replied. "I've had the voice of a Gedd, a Hork-Bajir, and Malik, but never my own. I guess that it's just strange for me, since it's so deep, considering my age."

"How old are you, anyway?" Rishid asked.

"Thirty-nine Yeerk years, 17 earth years," Malik said.

"Seriously!" Isis exclaimed. "But you seem like an adult!"

"I know, which is why it's weird," Marik said.

They chatted a bit longer, until finally it was time for them to go.

"Well, Rishid and I have to go to work, while you two and Isis need to go to school," Mrs. Ishtar said.

"I don't have any supplies, though," Marik said, confused.

"Mom and I woke up early," Rishid said with a grin. "She signed you up for school while I bought all of the supplies you'll need." Marik pouted slightly.

"No fair," he said.

"It's illegal for you to stay at home when you should be in school," Isis pointed out with a grin. "So you'd have to go even if you didn't have any supplies. You'd probably just share with Malik, since apparently you two have the exact same schedule."

"Wow! Really?" Malik said. "That's good!"

"I agree," Marik said.

"Well, you three hurry to school, it's almost seven thirty," Rishid said.

"Fine, let's go, guys," Isis said. They left, Isis driving her car while Marik and Malik walked.

"Why don't we get a car? Or could she at least drop us?" Marik asked.

"Isis has to get to college on time so her grades stay up. Our school and hers are on separate sides of the town, so she'd be late if she dropped us. And we can't afford a car, dad didn't leave us very much when mom divorced him. He's also in jail for domestic abuse, DUI, and animal abuse, so he can't send us money. Of course he'd never even consider that," Malik said with a scowl.

"Animal abuse? What'd he do?" Marik asked, widening his eyes.

"We used to have a pet bird, and it sang a lot. He got annoyed one night so he shook the cage it was in, then he took it out and killed it. I kinda miss that bird, but we only had him for a few days before dad killed him," Malik said. "But shouldn't you have known that?" he added. "You saw all of my memories."

"I only saw a few. Yeerks can't access all the memories a person has at one time, it would be too much for us to handle. And we only use a person's memory if we need to, or if we want to anger them and break their spirit." He added the last part quietly, as if ashamed of his previous race.

"I see," Malik murmured. "You know," he added, "at first I thought that all Yeerks were exactly the same, cold, soulless creatures who only want to dominate. But I guess that Yeerks are just like human beings, we all want to have some power to show our significance, and we're all different. I learned that after I got to know you."

"But Yeerks enslave people into doing what they want," Marik said.

"Which is exactly what the white people did to the black people a long time ago, in America. They enslaved them," Malik said. "Of course, some white people freed their slaves. And they were rewarded with the happiness of letting a person do as they wish. You were rewarded by becoming human."

"And if I hadn't freed you…then I'd still be a Yeerk," Marik said, realizing what Malik was saying. "I wouldn't have been able to go to the Animorphs, since they would have attacked me and maybe kept me prisoner until I died. And I wouldn't have even considered becoming human. But…I still don't understand what you're saying."

"What I'm saying is, that there are good humans and bad humans, like there are good Yeerks and bad Yeerks. I'm sure that there are a lot of good Yeerks out there, but they haven't decided on the right path to take. Sooner or later they might become good, or they might make a bad decision and become bad. Did you know any good Yeerks?" Marik nodded.

"Aftran. She started a group that only infested humans or other creatures with their permission. A few Yeerks joined them, and refused to control a human unless they had their permission," he said.

"See what I mean?" Malik said with a grin. Marik nodded, smiling.

"I guess so. The Animorphs apparently let Aftran use the morphing technology, too, so she'd be safe. Last night I asked Cassie what she had become, and Cassie said that she was a dolphin," he said. "A free spirit. She was rewarded with her own freedom, like I was, just for being kind. She's happy in the ocean, I'm happy as a human, while the other Yeerks are slaves to the Kandrona rays." Malik chuckled.

"That's one way you could put it," he said with a smile.

"Well, think about it. Every three days I had to return or I'd die of starvation, which is probably one of the most horrible deaths imaginable. For Yeerks, of course. But as a human, I can do whatever I want without having to even worry about dying. That's true freedom, Malik."

"And we humans take our freedom for granted until a Yeerk comes along. That is, if the Yeerk is a bad one. You let me have my freedom back when I was with my family, no other Yeerk would. You even stopped telling them of the Sharing. I thank you for that, Marik," Malik said, looking to Marik, who smiled back.

"They're your family, Malik. I guess that, as I grew to like you, I grew to like them, and I didn't want to let them become controllers," he said softly. Malik smiled and clasped his hand with Marik's.

"They're your family now, too, Marik," Malik said softly, giving Marik's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks, Malik," Marik replied, squeezing him back.

They walked to the school in silence, waited for the bell to ring, and went inside together.

After Marik was given a locker, he was introduced to the class.

"Class, this is Marik Ishtal. He's new here, so please be nice to him," the teacher said. Marik bowed.

"I hope that we can all become good friends," he said to the class, not knowing what else to say.

He took his seat next to Malik and smiled, ready to start his new life as a human being.

End

Mew: Wheeeee! It's over! Bwahaha! Now, obey us and…

Mew and Yoko and Draiku: Please R&R!

Draiku: -grumbles- I can't believe you made me do that… -sulks-


End file.
